


Stranger Things 4

by Unstablewalnut



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unstablewalnut/pseuds/Unstablewalnut
Summary: In my idea for Stranger Things 4, there will be new love interests, the new residents in the Byers old house, and a strange girl with the number 012 tattooed onto her wrist.For clarification, i sort of wrote it in a way where it just describes everything almost in a script format. Not exactly, but an attempt.  :)This isn't the real script, obviously.
Relationships: Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Stranger Things 4

Kamchatka, Russia. Nighttime.  
SCREECH! A car stops on an icy road. Its snowing. A girl turns around, blood on her face, brown eyes wide in terror. She has matted shoulder-length hair, and a nasty cut on her cheek. She's dressed in a school uniform with a skirt and high socks. This is LUCY-ANN.  
Two men get out of the car, saying things in Russian. They take out guns, and she stops.  
They grab her arm, and as she tries to reach for the other man, he steps away.  
MAN #2  
Nice try. We know your tricks, little Witch.

As they get into the car, another man turns around from the drivers seat, and starts speaking in Russian.  
MAN#3  
This is what we have been chasing? She is tiny, like a twig.

LUCY-ANN  
This little twig is going to kill you.

Her cut begins to bleed. It isn't blood, its black. It starts crawling off her face. The men stare in horror. One of them lets go of her hand and she shoots out to grab his arm. She stares at him, and this time, real blood trickles down her nose. The man freezes.

MAN#2  
Boris, wha-

WHAM! The butt of the man's gun that Lucy-Ann had touched slams into his face. Before the other solider turns around, he shoots him. The black monster, similar looking to the thing that was in Elevens shin creeps into the already dead man, and he slowly starts to ooze.   
Lucy-Ann clambers out of the car, she turns around to stare at it. There's thumping, and the windows are covered with blood. Then, slowly, the monster falls out of the car and onto the road. It looks like a smaller version of the Mindflayer. 

Lucy-Ann smiles and wipes the blood off her nose, as the monster follows her, she walks over the snowy hill, revealing a Russian camp. One that Hopper is being held captive.

THEN THE THEME SONG STARTS PLAYING. SORRY IF THIS IS SUPER BAD ITS MY FIRST TIME DOING THIS KINDA THING!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more in a few days?   
> Sorry if its super short :)  
> BYE!!!!


End file.
